Come Monday Morning
by Amandabvs
Summary: New Chap. Hope you like it. R&R. Upped rating for slight language, kinda.
1. Chapter 1

The Monday after

Disclaimer: If only I did own BC (cue forlorn sigh)

**A/N: This will probably remain a one-shot unless people review and want more**

**Claire**

Claire didn't sleep well Sunday night, so when her father shuffled into the kitchen Monday morning, he found her sitting on the couch at 6:00 a.m. She didn't appear to hear him come in, but just sat there, staring into space.

Mr. Standish was a bit worried about Claire, ever since he had picked her up from detention Saturday afternoon, she had seemed very distracted. It briefly came to him that he barely knew who his little girl was anymore. The past few years had mostly revolved around work and making sure his drunken wife didn't drive him to bankruptcy.

But being the kind of person he was, he just shook his head, turned back to his Mr. Coffee, and forgot the issue entirely.

And so he was only vaguely aware of Claire getting up and locking herself in the bathroom.

Claire inhaled deeply as she cradled her head in her lap and hands. She knew exactly what she had to do, but that didn't make the situation easier to face.

Her friends where vapid and shallow, she was aware of that, but they had been her social standing compass for years. Telling her what to wear, who to date, what to say, how to act, how to think…

Peer approval was an addiction, one that Claire knew she had to break.

She reminded herself of her new friends. All the ridicule, all the pain, all the estrangement and ostracism she was going to face. The Breakfast Club was all worth it.

**Andy**

A couple of neighborhoods over, Andrew was thinking right along the same line. Except Andy was way less pessimistic. In fact his mood bordered on excited. So what if his wrestling buddies thought he was lame? They where all jerks anyway. Saturday's detention had been the most fun thing he'd done in years. Hanging out with Allison, Brian, Claire, and John was gonna be a blast!

Even if the entire student body decided to hate them, he was assured in his optimism that if they stuck together things would turn out all right in the end. In the back of his mind Claire's words about them all being seen together bounced around more than he would like to admit, but he simply refused to think about that.

The same way he simply refused to think about how his dad would take it if he decided to quit wrestling. He didn't know. Maybe? He'd ask Allison. She's consistently level headed and almost always 100 firm in her opinions.

Yeah, Allison would know.

**Brian**

Down the road was a boy, who despite only growing up a couple of blocks from Andrew, had only recently become friends with him.

It had been a long weekend for Brian, he had told his parents about the F in shop right after returning home on Friday. His mom had gone ballistic, his father had gone "extremely disappointed" and his sister had been the complete pest she had been born to be.

Brian couldn't wait to get out of the house. It was like being smothered with a wool blanket. His family kept shooting these weary looks that said, "First the flare gun in the locker, now the F in shop, what has happened to our poor child?"

It was also clear his parents where bouncing around the old drug theory.

"It's because he's on drugs!"

"He's not on drugs."

"That would explain why he tried to kill himself with a flare gun, people who are on drugs do crazy things like that!"

"Our son is probably just extremely stressed, he **is** taking all those AP classes."

Sigh, "You're right honey, he's a good boy, he's probably not on drugs"

"Still," Pause, "an F in shop? Maybe he's skipping school to do drugs and that's why he's getting the F."

"Oh, honey our boy is not a druggie."

And so it went for a couple of hours.

It wasn't until Monday morning that he thought of his friends. In truth he had been waiting all weekend to get back to the warm circle of acceptance that was the Breakfast Club. But his friends, they might think that He thought He was to good for Them. But he was weary of worrying, so he decided not to think about it.

**John**

Across town, John Bender crept into his kitchen quietly. His mother was valiantly trying to heat something in the microwave, and his father was passed out on the couch.

As John started to dig around in the fridge for something to eat, Mrs. Bender opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, then thought better of it and turned back to her microwave battle.

Though he didn't let on, John had seen his mother's quickstop&reverse. He guessed that the reasons she didn't say anything where for mainly reasons.

She didn't want to wake his dad and

She was two hung over to care what he did

When in truth she was merely surprised that he was going to school that early on a Monday. Usually he slept through at least first and second periods.

So John quickly forced down his leftover casserole hot-dish and hustled out the door before his mom would change her mind about saying something or worse his dad would wake up.

Unlike Claire, Andrew, and Brian; John wasn't all that concerned with what his friends thought about him hanging out with the Breakfast Club. This was because before Saturday "friends" had translated to "people from whom you can score drugs" or sometimes laugh at his jokes. But really before this friends had always been expendable. So while he wasn't that worried about other people's opinion of him, he was a bit concerned about his opinion of himself. For there was that little voice in the back of his head whispering, "Are you seriously going to hang with those losers?"

But he forced it down. What plagued him the most was the habitual sense that Claire wasn't going to come through. Preps only care about who's dating who, their hair, and how they're gonna spend daddies money. Right?

But she had given him her earring and he had yet to take it off.

He wasn't too worried about the others walking away. Sporto and Crazy seemed to actually like each other. They'd probably have the weirdest kids ever. And Dweebie? Any friends would be better than the geeks he was currently hanging with.

But he couldn't keep his mind off princess. He knew it that it was because he was honestly attracted to her. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed someone and the ulterior motive hadn't been to get them in bed. This "arrangement" was much more chaste, yet, he found himself enjoying it.

**Allison**

Actually not that far from where John lived, Allison was getting ready for school. She was struggling a bit with the various make-up containers but after a while she had the look down.

As she studied her reflection in the mirror, Allison wondered if Andy would like it. She straightened her new clothes then plopped into the backseat of the family car. Her parents weren't present yet, but she wanted to be sure they didn't forget her. Again.

Of all the members Allison figured she had the least to lose. She was invisible, no friends, and only a slight reputation, she weighed her options once again.

Worst case scenario, they ignore her and she's right back where she started. Best case scenario, she has some friends for the first time in years. It was simple, but for some reason she was still nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Breakfast Club, I do own Karen and Julie but I don't want to admit it.**

**A/N: I can't believe I'm actually adding another chapter. Oh well, here's to plot bunnies at 3:00AM!**

As soon as Claire opened her locker Karen popped out. Karen was once one of Claire's closest friends but today she couldn't even pay attention as she started babbling about a "super-cute" boy she had met over the weekend. Luckily she didn't even realize Claire wasn't paying attention and dept right on gabbing as Julie, another of Claire's friends came over. Both girls chattered away as Claire scanned the hallway.

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Brian trying to hide behind another group of people. She sucked in a deep breath and before she lost courage, marched over to where he was standing.

"Hey, Brian!" she said with an almost strained sunny-ness.

He blinked as if he couldn't believe she was actually talking to him, then realizing it was his turn to speak, coughed out a "hey."

All of a sudden realizing that Claire was no longer standing there, much less listening, Julie and Karen rushed to where Claire relocated and started shooting suspicious glances at the two.

"So did your parents totally freak out or what?" said Claire conversationally, while trying to ignore her friends.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much grounded forever, heh." The equal look of impatience on both of Claire's friend's faces made Brian nervous, so he cleared his throat again.

"Um, Claire," said Karen prissily, "can we, like, talk to you a sec?"

Claire smiled apologetically at Brian as she was practically dragged away.

"You know Claire," said Julie as if talking to a five year old, "just because you're getting a geek to do your homework for you, doesn't mean you have to be all buddy-buddy with them."

Claire was shell-shocked, she had known her friends weren't always the nicest girls, but she hadn't wanted to believe they where this bad.

"I can't believe you guys are that shallow!" she said with incredulity, practically screeching out the last word.

"Claire…" began Karen in a placating tone. But Claire was already storming back to where Brian was valiantly studying his shoes.

"Sorry about that." Claire said embarrassed.

"Uh, no, no, it's, no problem." He stuttered

Silently, Allison slunk from behind her locker to where Brian and Claire now stood.

"Hey, Allison!" said Brian relieved that someone else had joined the group. Claire issued the same greeting.

"Hey." Said Allison, and then as if warming up to the idea continued with, "What's up?"

"Nothing, we're just talking about Brian getting totally busted by his parents."

"So they found out about you failing shop?" said Allison a slow sympathetic, yet amused smile working it's way on to her face.

"Yeah." Said Brian shrugging his shoulders, he looked as if he was about to say more but then Claire's clique reappeared.

"Claire," started Karen with a big fake smile.

But Julie interrupted. "Are you new?" She asked Allison rudely, taking in her clothes and overall appearance.

Allison shook her head slowly.

"So then, like, how come I haven't seen you around?"

Allison shrugged.

"Okay,"" said Karen, "Claire, we should really get to homeroom."

"Um, okay, see you guys later," said Claire with a sheepish wave.

"So, what's new with you?" asked Brian after Claire was gone.

Allison shook her head, "nothing really."

"You look good." Brian said positively.

Allison smiled.

Then out of no where came John Bender.

"So do they always start Mondays this early?" He complained, "Or are they just getting back at us for tearing up the library ceiling?"

"Us or You?" stated Allison.

"Details, details," John mocked sighed and rolled his eyes, "So if Princess left with her Poss-ay, where oh, where is sporto?"

All of a sudden John's evil grin started up.

"There he is! HEY SPORTO, YOU COMIN'?" He shouted down the hallway.

For a second Andy froze. The entire hallway was staring and he was paralyzed. Then he shook himself and as nonchalant as possible, he sauntered over to where the rest of the Breakfast Club was waiting.

When he reached them he gamely punched John in the arm. Allison, John, and Brian silently cheered.

"Don't think this means you control me." Said Andy only half serious.

"Face it Sporto, you're my Bitch!" retorted Johnny cheerfully.

Brian and Allison sniggered as Andy punched Johnny again, harder this time.

Now, Andy and Allison stood next to each other.

"Hey." Said Andy.

"Hey." Said Allison back. Both of them smiled shyly at each other.

"So." started Bender stepping between Allison and Andy and putting his arms them.

"So!" he began again this time sarcastically, "what do we do now that we're all BFFs!"

"Why do you have any more bright ideas?" chuckled Andy.

"Well," exaggerated sigh, "I did get some more doobage if you all want to join me in skipping 1st."

"Skip 1st period!" exclaimed Brian wide-eyed.

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's homeroom." Finished Brian lamely.

"Maybe next time." Said Andy easing out from under Bender's arm.

"How about after school?" Allison suggested awkwardly, "We could go back to the library, it's not like anyone hangs out in there."

Brian looked mildly offended.

"It's true." Stated Johnny with mock mourning.

"Alright, see you guys after school!" smiled Andy.

"And I'll find out if Princess decides to join us lowly mortals." Smirked Johnny.

"Be nice." Warned Allison.

"When am I not nice?" He faked being offended, then proclaimed, "now if you losers don't mind I'm going to go crash Her Highnesses first period class."

And with that he galloped away.


End file.
